


My thighs are apart for when you're ready to breathe in

by brittana21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And it's such a hot song that i had to, Because I'm still on about Two Weeks, Car Sex, Clexa, F/F, Modern!Clexa, clexa au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittana21/pseuds/brittana21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa Roadtrip. Lexa forgets to remove Two Weeks from her roadtrip playlist and spends her time trying not to look too turned on while driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My thighs are apart for when you're ready to breathe in

**Author's Note:**

> Two Weeks - FKA Twigs
> 
> Never done anything like this before so...

They just started dating and are on their first roadtrip together, singing to every song on Lexa’s Playlist. I mean come on, Lexa’s driving, it her choice of music. They also tell each other funny stories in between. But when Two Weeks comes on, Lexa quiets a bit.

She totally forgot to remove that one from her Road Trip Playlist. But it was just released and she when she first heard it she couldn’t stop picturing Clarke and that just…

> _I know it hurts_  
>  _You know I'd quench that thirst_  
>  _(I can treat you better than her)_

It was good that Clarke was telling this story about her classmate who was apparently watching porn during one class… and Lexa got too distracted –or got too focused on the road-- to really have her brain function from hearing Two Weeks, and listen to Clarke talk about porn.

> _You say you're lonely_  
>  _I say you'll think about it_  
>  _Cause you're the only_  
>  _One who resonates that chaste, mouth open like (High)_

She doesn’t forget to chuckle once in a while because Clarke was trying so hard not to laugh at the story she’s telling. _It’s a funny story, Lexa. You can laugh._ She reminds herself.

“You okay, Lexa?” Clarke asks.

Lexa nods a little too quickly, “Yeah”. She licks her lips and boy is her mouth dry. When did it become so dry? _Fuck._

> _Higher than a motherfucker, dreaming of you as my lover (High)_  
>  _Flying like a streamer thinking of new ways to do each other (High)_

Lexa sees Clarke move in her seat to face her. While focusing on the road, and also thanking the universe that they don’t have to stop every few minutes because of traffic, she feels a hand on her thigh. It makes her jump and grip the wheel tighter, like that’s even possible.

“You hold it any tighter, it might explode”

“Sorry?” Lexa finally says, looking at Clarke.

“The wheel. It might explode.” Clarke says pointing to the wheel. Lexa look sat her hands, and yeah, they were turning white. Clarke chuckles, while she loosens up her grip and tries to recompose herself.

> _Pull out the incisor, give me two weeks, you won't recognize her_  
>  _Mouth open, you're high_

Clarke keeps her hand on her thigh though. She knows it’s to comfort her because she’s pretty sure Clarke’s never seen her like this. _But it’s the song. Maybe Clarke can’t tell._ She can’t even understand how quickly she got so turned on. _It’s the fucking song._  

> _I know it hurts_  
>  _You know I'd put you first_  
>  _(I can fuck you better than her)_

_She knows. No she… it’s not possible. She knows. She can’t possibly…_ Lexa thinks. She has to do _something_. She needs to distract Clarke; distract herself. 

> _You say you want me_  
>  _I say you'll live without it_

“You can pick the music, if you want.” She forces herself to say, hoping that Clarke won’t but she also hoping that Clarke will.

> _Unless you're the only_  
>  _One who instigates, got your mouth, open your heart_

“No way,” Clarke says leaning back on her seat, “I fucking love this song.” Lexa nods. That’s all she can do… well, that, and not to look too turned on. _Fuck._

> _Higher than a motherfucker, dreaming of you as my lover (High)  
>  _ _Flying like a streamer thinking of new ways to do each other (High)_

_Oh god._ Lexa’s tries to regulate her breathing but it really isn’t helping that Clarke’s hand is still on her thigh, occasionally moving higher when Clarke would adjust her in her seat. It’s too quiet, except for when Clarke sings along to “High”, and Lexa quickly scans the road seeing if there is a place where she could stop the car… _just in case_.

She never should’ve chosen to wear shorts for this. _Never again!_ She slowly lets out a breath when Clarke removes her hand to remove the hoodie she was wearing. Lexa squirms a bit in her seat feeling how wet she already is. Clarke moves to the middle of the car to probably put her hoodie in the back and _what is she doing back there? God damn it._ She feels like Clarke really knows when she felt her hip graze her shoulder. Clarke sits back, places her hand back on Lexa’s thigh, but it’s higher now. The end of her little finger is right under the edge of her shorts. _She knows. She fucking knows._ _Fuck. Fuck._

> _Pull out the incisor, give me two weeks, you won't recognize her_  
>  _Mouth open, you're high_

“Lexa.” Clarke calls her. It seems to shock her out of her state of what is it? Horniness? Yeah. That’s probably it. No, that’s exactly it. Lexa licks her lips and doesn’t answer. She can’t bring herself to speak. “Lexa” Clarke repeats, the hand slowly moving towards her inner thigh. _Fuck._

> _Feel your body closing, I can rip it open_  
>  _Suck me up, I'm healing for the shit you're dealing_

_She knows._ “I’ve never seen you like this…” Clarke says moving closer to Lexa. Her middle finger grazes Lexa’s underwear and Lexa knows Clarke figured it out. _Fucking Fuck._

Lexa removes her right hand from the wheel and puts it on top of Clarke’s, stopping her from moving it to where she actually wants it, but no. It’s too dangerous. They’re on the road. They can’t - “Clarke…” she says in a low voice, squeezing Clarke’s hand, “I’m driving.” 

> _Smoke on your skin to get those pretty eyes rolling_

She feels Clarke lean towards her, the next thing she notices is that her hand is in between Clarke's thighs. “You’re _driving_ me mad.” Clarke rasped. She then feels Clarke push towards her hand and softly moans. _Fuck._ Her foot let’s go of the pedal and the car jerks. _Fuck._

Clarke spreads her legs and just runs Lexa’s finger against her shorts. Lexa can get a hint of how hot and wet she already is.

> _My thighs are apart for when you're ready to breathe in_  
>  _Suck me up, I'm healing for the shit you're dealing_

Clarke lets go of her hand and Lexa takes the cue to keep going. So she presses a finger again while Clarke unbuttons her own shorts.

“Lexa…” Clarke puts her hand on Lexa’s forearm, “Stop the car.” Lexa doesn’t. It’s not like they haven’t had sex before… but she stops what she’s doing, and just as she was about to remove her hand, Clarke grabs it and slides it down her shorts. Lexa gasps when she actually feels how soaking wet Clarke is.

> _Motherfucker, get your mouth open, you know you're mine_

“Stop the car, Lexa.” She feels Clarke push up again. Another moan. _Fuck._

Lexa wants this. She’s been imagining how they’ll fuck to this song but for some reason, her brain is not cooperating. _I'm driving. We might crash. Concentrate._  She slowly removes her hand from the inside of Clarke’s shorts. But as she grazed the garter of Clarke’s underwear, Clarke does this subtle move that with a twist of her hips, Lexa finds her fingers in between Clarke’s skin and the garter. She looks at Clarke in surprise.

> _I'll put you first, just close your eyes and dream about it_  
>  _Higher than a motherfucker dreaming of you, as my lover_

“If you don’t stop the car, and fuck me now, I’ll do it myself. Who will it be, Lexa? You? Or Me?”

She scans the road again, _no cars._ She checks the rearview mirror, _no cars._ She pulls her hand from Clarke’s shorts and puts it back on the wheel. She has never stopped the car on the side of the road so quickly.

> _I'll quench your thirst,_

She turns the engine off and swiftly moves from her seat to Clarke’s. She hovers, eyes roaming over Clarke’s face. She runs her thumb over Clarke’s lower lip and bites back a moan when Clarke takes it in her mouth and lets it go it a soft pop. She then continues to slide her hand from Clarke’s arm, down to the side of her thighs. Lexa looks up when she hears a frustrated sigh when she moves her hand reaches lower past the are where Clarke wants it the most, –to where the lever is, adjusting the car seat. She just smirks, unaffected, when the chair jerks back, startling Clarke.

Lexa then slides her hand back, lifting Clarke’s shirt a little but stops to lightly brush her hand over Clarke’s breast. Clarke was so ready for her. She was wearing a thin white shirt and a lace bra and Lexa can see how hard her nipples are. Lexa goes on to graze the tips of her fingers over it and Clarke arches her back wanting more contact. _Not yet._

> _Just chase the high and stop your doubting_

She cradles Clarke’s head while her other hand pulls on the other lever that lowers the back of the seat. She leans forward, using the back of her hand to lower them and she feels Clarke place both her hands over the edge of her shorts, tugging her closer. Lexa doesn’t budge.

“Don’t do that again.” Lexa tells her while she lowers herself, leaving barely an inch from Clarke’s face and she feels hands slide up and down the back of her thighs.

“Do what?” Clarke moves up to kiss her but Lexa playfully backs away in time frustrating Clarke even more because if Clarke’s gonna tease her while she’s driving, then… two can play that game.

“Make me choose.” She says in a low voice, and looking at Clarke’s lips. Lexa ghosts her lips over Clarke’s jaw, and then up to her ears, “I’ll always be the one to do…” She slides her hand down Clarke’s shorts and slides a finger in between Clarke’s slit making her gasp, “ _that_ to you.”

> _Flying like a streamer thinking of new ways to do each other (High)_

When Clarke opens her eyes, Lexa’s already looking at her. Clarke nods, pulling Lexa in for a rough kiss. Lexa doesn’t move her finger but Clarke rolls her hips upward making herself moan in between kisses. Lexa moves to rest her forehead against Clarkes and resists when she’s pulled back in for another kiss.

“Take them off.” She orders. Lexa pulls her hand to let Clarke know that she’s talking about her shorts. But her movement has her finger tapping on Clarke’s clit and the girl beneath her just lets out a loud moan and...

> _Higher than a motherfucker, dreaming of you as my lover (High)_

“Oh, fuck it.” She continues on putting pressure on Clarke’s already throbbing bundle of nerves and feels nails dig into the back of her thighs. She kisses Clarke’s neck as she slides her finger towards Clarke’s center. She doesn’t enter her yet, she just strokes back up, circles around Clarke’s clit and back down.

Lexa does it again and Clarke grabs her by the hair and kisses her hungrily. They don’t stop kissing until Lexa spreads her fingers, opening Clarke for her to use another finger to lightly graze over her clit. Clarke pulls away from Lexa panting, grabbing the back of the headrest. Lexa then decides to slide a finger in, catching Clarke off guard as her breath hitches and grabs Lexa’s arm. She pulls out, and as she pushes back in, the heel of her palm rubs over Clarke’s clit, making her groan.

“Oh, God,” Clarke pants. 

> _Flying like a stream of thunder, only way to do each other (High)_

Lexa pulls out, only to slide in adding another finger and Clarke puts her in a tight grip. “Is this okay?” Lexa asks, not wanting to hurt Clarke.

The other girl just nods. “Don’t stop…”, Clarke’s voice a little higher than the normal.

Lexa continues to pump in and out, slowly increasing her speed. Pulling out, her fingers hit the spot that makes Clarke arch up, and her palm hitting the spot that makes Clarke curl into her as she pushes back in.

“Jesus Chr--”, Clarke gasps when Lexa suddenly pulls out incredibly slow, feeling Clarke tighten around her fingers.

“Lex…I’m…” Lexa whispers in her ear to _come_ for her as she goes back to pumping in and out of the girl who’s frantically lifting her hips to match her movements. She thinks she hears part of Clarke’s short rip. She’s not sure. She keeps her pace though, but when she uses her thumb to circle and put pressure on the blonde’s clit, Clarke _comes_. _Hard_. Pulling Lexa into a tighter grip than she already has. Clarke’s whole body quakes. Lexa only pulls out when Clarke’s only starting to catch her breath but even then there were still a few aftershocks.

Lexa looks at her fingers coated with Clarke’s cum in awe. She takes it in her mouth and moans at how good Clarke tastes. She notices that Clarke was watching her so she pulls her fingers from her mouth and lowers them to Clarke’s lips. She closes her mouth taking in Lexa’s long fingers and moves her head back to suck the rest of _her_ juice from Lexa’s fingers. She lets her fingers go, and Lexa kisses her.

> _Pull out the incisor and give me two weeks, you won't recognize her_

“Wow,” Clarke says, breathlessly, “that was-”

“Fast?” Lexa teases. Clarke slaps her lightly on her arm and lies back down.

“God, yes. I’m sorry, okay?” Clarke laughs as she covers her face. “I was going to say, different. Good different, fuck, _great_ different. I’ve never seen you like this. So-- and to see that a song could make you-- ” Lexa kisses her mid-sentence, earning a satisfied hum.

“I don’t know what got into me.” She mumbles shyly, burying her face in Clarke’s neck.

“I like it.” Clarke chuckles, kissing Lexa’s forehead. “Seeing you trying not to look turned on is one of the hottest thing I’ve seen. I _almost_ came just looking at you.”

The other girl just whimpers against her neck, and leaves a kiss there.

“You should’ve seen yourself, Lexa. Did you even notice how many times you’ve made the car jerk ‘cause you kept on squeezing your thighs together like you were scared you’d drip over the car seat.”

Lexa was laughing, she lifts her head and looks at Clarke, “Oh my God, you counted?”

“Schyeah. I wanted to know how many you could do until you do something about it.” Clarke says

“And?”

“9. Not including the time when you were touching me.” She smiles at Clarke.

“I love you.” Lexa whispers, kissing her softly.

Clarke swipes the back of her hand against Lexa’s sweaty forehead and tucks Lexa's hair behind her ear, “ _God,_ I love you, Lexa.”

“Didn’t know you're _that_ religious…” Lexa teases.

Without even zipping her shorts, Clarke reaches back for her hoodie, switches their position and opens the door. She moves to get out and adjusts Lexa so that her legs are outside of the car. Clarke drops the hoodie on the ground, proceeds to pull Lexa’s shorts and underwear only to throw them back inside. Clarke kneels on her hoodie while she lifts Lexa’s leg and places it over her shoulder.

Lexa just stares. _Fuck._  She realizes that they’ve never done anything like this. Well, not in _her_ car, and especially not on the open road. She’s dragged out of her thoughts when Clarke kisses the inner part of her thigh making her head roll back and grab the handle by the door. _Thank heavens for those things._ When she looks back at Clarke, she’s so close to where she wants her. _So so close._ Clarke smiles innocently,

“I’m always on my knees for you.” 

> _Mouth open, you're high_

 


End file.
